For many generations, model railroading has been a popular and fascinating hobby for modelers of all ages. Throughout the years the technical aspects of the hobby have grown in all areas of expertise. From the somewhat crude wind-up toy engines of a century ago to the highly sophisticated electronically powered engines of today, hobbyists now have the opportunity to select the size and type of model railroad they wish to build and command. The currently available sizes range from the smallest at 1:220 of actual size, which can be built on a tabletop, to the largest at 1:22.5 of actual size which is commonly used out-of-doors in a garden like environment. The more popular sizes selected by most of today's hobbyists are the “N” gage at 1:160, and the “HO” gage at 1:870 real life size.
Traditionally, those hobbyists who are involved particularly in either “N” or “HO” gage modeling will selectively use flexible model railroad track, which is available in a variety of lengths up to approximately 36 inches, rather than using sections of shorter tracks of specific length, since the longer sections have the ability to be formed, shaped and/or curved to suit the design of the track layout while also requiring fewer joints that must be connected in order to make a continuous run. Flexible track, with its greater utility, is customarily laid down over a cork roadbed and then secured into place, such as by nailing or tacking, to an underlying rigid substrate, such as plywood. This creates a rather permanent track layout. During the installation of track, it is often necessary to install one or more devices, which can rerail cars that may become derailed during operation. One such device commonly used is constructed of rigid plastic molded about a short section of electrically conductive track. Often, this device will be strategically located in close proximity to the operators location near the control panel to aid in the initial placement of engines and/or cars to the tracks prior to operation. Other rerailers, often of the same or similar design, may be used where it is anticipated that derailments might occur along the track right-of-way.
In practice, however, identifying where a derailment might occur is not always immediately apparent. That is, while certain areas may be identified as likely derailment locations, due to the particular layout of the modeler's choosing, other areas where derailments occur may only become observable through use. In this instance, to remedy the situation, it may become necessary to add rerailers at these troublesome locations. To do so, however, often necessitates disrupting certain sections of track, by requiring cutting, removing and relaying of the tracks in order to accommodate the installation of each new rerailer. This is a tedious and often difficult task once a track layout has been finalized and many other track accessories are in place.
Accordingly, there exists a long felt and heretofore unresolved need for a rerailer that addresses these disadvantages.